f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Stupids
The Two Stupids is a comedy show about the famous scientists John Dalton and Albert Einstein acting like idiots. It is a parody on The Three Stooges. Biography In "The Stinger", Bill and Maureen watched The Two Stupids on TV. The show had an episode titled "What's the New Deal?", featuring the duo going to Washington D.C. to help President Franklin Delano Roosevelt paint The White House. Einstein addresses The President as "Mr. Wheelchair" and Dalton scolds him for not properly addressing him as "President Wheelchair", followed by a slap on the face. Dalton's slap on Einstein's face causes him to spin around, (while he was holding a ladder), which clonks FDR over the head. FDR gets up and curses the duo for their folly, before realizing that that injury caused enabled him with the ability to walk again. FDR dances and sings, celebrating the fact that he can walk again, until Einstein knocks him out the window, crippling him once again. Eleanor Roosevelt enters, telling the audience to buy war bonds, just before Dalton kicks a bucket of white paint onto her head. Sue came in and told them to go outside. She watched a bit of the show and was surprised to see that Eleanor Roosevelt guest starred in the episode. She asked herself how such a low brow show was able to obtain such an actor of high political authority but when Eleanor Roosevelt told the audience to buy war bonds to fight the "Japs" (by which she meant the Vietnamese), she understood that this was done as a political movement, to get people to fund The U.S. Army in the war of Vietnam. Characters Main Characters *'Albert Einstein' - One of the two stupids and a portrayal of the real Albert Einstein. He is a complete moron, which comically contrasts with the fact that the real Albert Einstein was a genius. Einstein wants to be helpful but unfortunately for him, he is clumsy and oafish, which leads to other people getting hurt and he always ends up doing more harm than good. *'John Dalton' - The other one of the two stupids and a portrayal of the real John Dalton. He is a complete moron, which comically contrasts with the fact that the real John Dalton was a genius. He tries to serve as the voice of reason to Einstein but he's really just as stupid as he is and he causes just as much chaos and mayhem as his dumb little buddy does. One-Time Characters *'Franklin Delano Roosevelt' - (Best known by his initials, "FDR") The 32nd president of The United States. He is an angry paraplegic, who needs his house painted and thinks his wife is ugly. *'Eleanor Roosevelt' - The wife of FDR, who urges viewers to buy war bonds. It is implied that she is played by her real-life counterpart, according to a comment made by Sue. Episodes *"What's the New Deal?" - Einstein and Dalton are hired by The President to paint The White House. Trivia *The episode titled "What's the New Deal?" is a pun on the phrase "What's the Big Deal?" and a reference to FDR's "New Deal" act, which was done in order to help increase the rate of employment across the country, to help the nation return to its normal state, after recently suffering from The Great Depression. Category:TV Show Category:Fictional Media